amazing
by fairtydust
Summary: They all have their amazing abilities, each special in their different ways. sometimes clashing, but who is the Cullen's best singer? is it Carlisle? Or Esme? Maybe Edward or Bella? Alice? Jasper? Rosalie or Emmett? maybe Renesmee? Cullen Family Idol.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Can this night get any more boring?" Emmett, my amazing yet, annoying husband whined from the chair. The whole family had been in the lounge room for 3 hours with out a word or move. Even renesmee was staring off in space

"how about we play a game?" Bella suggested.

No offence, well maybe just a little, to Bella but she comes up with the worst games

"yes! Fantastic idea Bella. What game?" Esme smiled, her sweet face light up. She loves Bella's games. The rest of us do not

"Bella is no choosing… how about we play truth or dare?" Emmett asked, winking at me. I blew him a kiss, remembering last time we played truth or dare-

"Rosalie, Emmett. Please do _not_ think about _that_" Edward said with a disgusted look on his face 'and no, last time we played truth or dare it didn't end well… with all of us"

"how about we play CULLEN FAMILY IDOL!" Alice squealed and clapping her hands together

"aw. I hate that show, it's so… cliché" Edward muttered

"well some of us happen to enjoy it, so who wants to play?" Alice frowned at him

"I will. I like singing" - Esme

"if Esme does, I will also" - Carlisle

"no way" - Edward

"anything to escape this horrible boredom" - Emmett

"I'm a terrible singer, so no" - Bella

"come on jasper, play. For me?" - Alice

"ahh, fine then. I'm in" - Jasper

"I LOVE SINGING! I WILL WIN" - Nessie

Everyone looked at me, even though we would be playing no matter what. We always respected each others options. Most of the time

"umm, fine." I said, not sure, I guess I was really bored as well

"yay!" Renesmee and Alice both screamed in their high pitch voices "whos going first?" Alice asked.

We all turned to Jasper…

"jazzy! Go"


	2. Chapter 2

"it's always me isn't it?" he asked, more so himself. He stood up and placed his search through his Ipod, finding his song. He put it on the Ipod doc.

_Another turning point;_

_a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist;_

_directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test_

_and don't ask why._

_It's not a question_

_but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs_

_and still frames in your mind._

_Hang it on a shelf_

_\In good health and good time._

_Tattoos of memories_

_and dead skin on trial._

_For what it's worth,_

_it was worth all the 's something unpredictable_

_but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_(music break)_

_It's something unpredictable_

_but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable_

'_but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

"wow, that was actually really good!" Alice jumped up and quickly kissed him

"yeah, it was pretty good" Bella smiled and Edward agreed by nodding

"I agree Jazz. I never knew you were such the singer" Esme and Carlisle smiled

"it was good, I liked it" I smiled, he was my '_twin' _after all

"I LOVED IT!" Nessie grinned

"yeah, it was alright but I can do better." Emmett chuckled.

"psh, I'd love to see you try" Jasper shot back, it was strange how competitive those two were. Emmett got up and changed the song


	3. Chapter 3

Familiar tunes came on, I knew this. When it first came out Emmett was singing it all the time. And I would sing Leighton Meesters parts.

He looked at me with those cheeky, golden eyes and winked

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_(Good girls go bad) I know your type _

_(Your type) _

_You're daddy's little girl _

_Just take a bite _

_(One bite) _

_Let me shake up your world _

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_I'm gonna make you lose control _

_She was so shy _

_Till I drove her wild _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_You were hanging in the corner _

_With your five best friends _

_You heard that I was trouble _

_But you couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_(bad, bad, bad) _

_Good girls go bad _

_(bad, bad, bad) _

_Good girls go bad _

I started singing Leighton Meester part, just like the old days_I know your type_

_(Your type) _

_Boy, you're dangerous _

_Yeah, you're that guy _

_(That guy) _

_I'd be stupid to trust _

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_You make me wanna lose control _

_She was so shy _

_Till I drove her wild _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I was hanging in the corner _

_With my five best friends _

_I heard that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_(Bad, bad, bad) _

_Good girls go bad _

_(Bad, bad, bad) _

_Good girls go bad _

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place _

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance _

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance _

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place _

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance _

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance) _

_I make them good girls go _

_make them good girls go _

_The good girls go bad, yeah _

_Good girls go bad _

_I was hanging in the corner _

_With my five best friends _

_I thought that you were trouble _

_But I couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_(Bad, bad, bad) _

_Good girls go bad _

_(Bad, bad, bad) _

_Good girls go _

"meh, you had Rosalie's help. So that means it doesn't count" Jasper said as soon as the music finished

"bullshit it does! She only help. Just because I'm better then you,! Jazzy wazzy" Emmett shot back using his nickname for Jasper, witch really annoys jasper

"Calm down! Emmett, your song does count because I thought you were quite good. Do was rose" Carlisle said, and esme agreeing

"was great babe, I loved it" I smiled and kissed him full on the lips, when I pulled away he didn't let me go, pulling me back kissing my forehead

"I liked it" Bella and Alice smiled

"same here" Edward said. He was bored, you didn't need to be able to read his mind to know that much

"IT WAS GREAT!" nessie grinned again


	4. Chapter 4

"me, me, me!" Alice gracefully leaped out of her spot on the floor and put on her song to sing, she had been singing this song for awhile now. However we've never heard her sing it with the music

_Jaspers eyes are like a jungle_

_He smiles, it's like the radio_

_He whispers songs into my window_

_In words that nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner_

_That watch him as he's walking home_

_Saying, does he know_

_Will you ever know?_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_

_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Jasper finds another way to be_

_The highlight of my day_

_I'm taking pictures with my mind_

_So I can save 'em for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make a conversation_

_When he's taking my breath away_

_I should say_

_'Hey, by the way'_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_

_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story_

_That never gets told_

_If what you are is a daydream_

_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_

_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my front door_

_Oh, but if it don't_

_Will you stay beautiful_

_A beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_A beautiful, beautiful?_

_Oh, but if it don't_

_Stay beautiful_

_Stay beautiful_

She was one of the most sweet people I know, I love my sister. And so did Jasper from

the way they were just kissing

"loved it sweetheart" Jasper smiled as he kissed her cheek, we all nodded and Renesmee just grinned, we all knew her answer. She loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

"who's turn now?" I asked. Woops. They all looked at me

"go on babe, knock em' dead" Emmett cheered

I lightly walked over to Jaspers Ipod still on the Ipod doc. I knew he had my songs on their, he was albums for all of us. With songs we liked…

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_(Call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a showI feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship so beware_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_(Call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_Let's go_

_Let me see what you can do_

_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_

_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

"that song is actually perfect for you rose" Carlisle smiled

"couldn't agree more." Edward chuckled

"hush up Edward" Bella and Alice said

"I LOVED IT!" nessie beamed. Everyone nodded, when I sat on Emmett lap his hands wondered my legs and he kissed my neck, whispering "you are beautiful. I love you, and I love your singing babe"


	6. Chapter 6

"_mummy, you sing" Nessie smiled _

"_yeah, Bella. Your turn" Alice grinned_

"_no, no and no" Bella quickly stuttered "please. No, I'll go next" _

"_nope, your-" _

"_I'll go" Esme smiled _

_Look down the ground below is crumbling_

_Look up the stars are all exploding_

_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams x2_

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me_

_In my dreams_

_Between the dust and the debris_

_There's a light surrounding you and me_

_It's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams x2_

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me_

_In my dreams _

_And you hold me closer than I,_

_can ever remember being held_

_I'm not afraid to sleep now, if we can stay like this untilIt's the last day on earth_

_In my dreams (x2)_

_It's the end of the world_

_And you've come back to me_

_In my head I replay our conversations_

_Over and over til they feel like hallucinations_

_You know me? I love to lose my mind_

_And every time anybody speaks your name _

_I still feel the same _

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside_

_I ache, I ache, I ache inside (x3)_

"Esme, that was amazing!" We all gushed together, she quietly walked back over to Carlisle and they shared a small, yet, moving kiss. It was cute seeing them show signs of affection, it was rare they let us see them that way


	7. Chapter 7

"wow. Oh and Bella, you said you go next… so go!" Alice beamed, she was so excited.

Bella walked over to the Ipod quietly, I had never seen her sing. I don't anyone had so far, only Renesmee when she sings her lullaby's.

Bella's song came on, it was quite old, but described her well

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadadaI'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous _

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you-away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down-on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it _

_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I want to blow you-away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I wanna see_

_I want to see you go down-on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?These words keep slipping away_

_(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect _

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it _

_Yeah... _

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada I guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you-away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down-on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never sayThese things I'll never Say..._

"I never knew you were such a nice singer Bella" Carlisle hummed, so did Esme

"what's with this family and songs that describe them perfectly?" Emmett asked, looking at those whom had sung

"amazing." Edward smiled, and we all agreed


	8. Chapter 8

"**Carlisle, don't care what you say. Your going now" Emmett chuckled and lightly tickled my legs at the same time so I giggled from his touch. **

**Carlisle got up and put on his music, no one had heard him sing, I don't even think Esme had**

_**Step one you say we need to talk**_

_**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**_

_**He smiles politely back at you**_

_**You stare politely right on through**_

_**Some sort of window to your right**_

_**As he goes left and you stay right**_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**You begin to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Let him know that you know best**_

_**Cause after all you do know best**_

_**Try to slip past his defense**_

_**Without granting innocence**_

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_**The things you've told him all along**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

_**Drive until you lose the road**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

_**He will do one of two things**_

_**He will admit to everything**_

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a lifeHow to save a life**_

"**Carlisle, I had no idea you were so talented!" Esme gushed and hugged him tightly **

"**wow." the rest of said at the same time, he was really really, really good **


	9. Chapter 9

"Nessie, do you want to go?" I asked her

"no aunty rosie, you always say save the best for last" he smiled sweetly, we all chuckled.

"guess it's your turn eddie" Jasper and Emmett mocked him

"yeah yeah, just you wait"

_I was broke_

_I was tired now I'm [bound]_

_My head is off the ground_

_For a long time I was so weary_

_Time will decide, but before_

_No one loves the night time at the door_

_[Hope she] finds things I've [deemed]_

_Something between the burning light and the dusty shade_

_Said I used to think the past was dead and gone_

_But I was wrong, so wrong_

_Whatever makes a [-] makes you strong, makes you strong_

_And by time I'm melting into many forms_

_From the day that I was born_

_And I know that there is no place to hide_

_Something between the burning shade and the faded light_

_And I was broken for a long time_

_But it's over now_

_Said I was broken for a long time_

_But it's over now_

_Said I was broken for a long time_

_But it's over now_

_Yes you, yeah you walk these lonely streets and people stare_

_People stare_

_Now some fool just got [near]_

_And I do pretend_

_Now I'm free from all the things that saved my friends_

_And I was [debted] to the end_

_Now I know I can change the mood_

_Something between the burning shade and the faded light_

_And I was broken for a long time_

_But it's over now, it's over now_

_Mm it's over now, now, now_

_It's over now, it's over now._

_It's over now, now, now_

_Said I was broken for a long time_

_But it's over, but it's over_

_But it's over, but it's over_

_But it's over, but it's over_

_But it's over now, now, now, nowBut it's over, love is over_

_But it's over now_

_But it's over, love is over_

_But it's over now, now, now_

_I was broken for a long time yeah_

_But it's over, but it's over now yeah_

_Over now, it's all over, it's over now. _

Edward smirked at Emmett and Jasper whom just stuck up their noses, I giggle and kissed Emmett cheek quickly.

"that was moving Edward" Esme and Carlisle said in amazement

"I loved that, and I love you" Bella spoke softly and Alice and Nessie just grinned


	10. Chapter 10

"**Best for lasts time, shrimp" Emmett joked with Nessie **

'**go on, up you go sweetheart. Sing your little brains out" Carlisle and Jasper said, it was cute seeing all the males being sweet nessue**

_**Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.**_

_**There's a land that i heard of**_

_**Once in a lullaby.**_

_**Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.**_

_**And the dreams that you dare to dream**_

_**Really do come true.**_

_**Someday i'll wish upon a star and**_

_**Wake up where the clouds are far**_

_**Behind me.**_

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,**_

_**Away above the chimney tops.**_

_**That's where you'll find , over the rainbow, bluebirds fly.**_

_**Birds fly over the rainbow,**_

_**Why then - oh, why can't i?**_

_**Why then - oh, why can't i?**_

_**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,**_

_**Why, oh, why can't i?**_

**All we could hear is a short silence, and then everyone went "awww" **

"**that was amazing." Alice smiled**

"**no, it was beautiful" I corrected her, and everyone agreed. Nessie walked back to Bella and Edward and they had a small family hug. I couldn't help the pain in my chest. **

**Bella got everything. She got her happily ever after, and I didn't **

**Edward glanced at me, something in his eyes made me relise. I did get my happily ever after, I've just been to concentrated on what I thought I wanted, but I got Emmett who made everything one million times better then ever. And I did get a family, I got two of the most sweet mother and father in Esme and Carlise, the best sisters in Alice and Bella, best Brothers in Jasper and Edward and the best neice in Renesmee. **

**I kissed Emmett full on the lips. **

**My forever came true.**

**The End. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading my 'come back' story. Haha, sorry to those readers whom were reading my old story's but I couldn't finish them anymore. My heart weren't in them…

But if you want to take over and re-write them (probley a lot better then I) feel free, just send it to me so I can read it, it'd be cool !

A list of songs that were used in this:

Time of your life - Green Day

Good girls go bad - Cobra Starship ft. Leigjton Meester

Stay beautiful - Taylor Swift

Circus - Britney Spears

Last day on earth - Kate Miller-Heiduke

Things I'll never say - Avril Lavigne

How to save a life - The Fray

I was broken - Robert Pattinson

Somewhere over the rainbow - sang by Connie Talbot

*REVIEW

*READ

*RATE

Thank you for reading


End file.
